The Real Survivor
by SilverTigressNika
Summary: The real survivor. A long story involving a manic, an island where murder is legal, and some normal people trying to win money. Right now I'm not that far into it but I shall finish soon. Hoepfully.


The Real Survivor:Chapter 1  
I don't own the televsion show Survivor and if any of the characters happen to be like real people, it is a pure coincidence.  
  
  
Commercial  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, The Real Survivor is now on air. We took a remote island that is in the area a country where murder is legal, five people, a hell of a whole lot of wiring and one weekend. The object of the show is simple. Of the five people, one is an agressive person who wants to kill people and the other four are just normal human beings. They have never seen each other in their entire lifes. Each person is given almost the same outfit; pants, a shirt, a pair of shoes and socks and a bag. The colors are the only difference. They are also given a days worth of food and water. All you have to do to win a million dollars is survive the weekend. With one little catch....the insane person has been given a lead crowbar, a Colt .45, a shotgun, twenty rounds of ammo for each of his or her guns, a long, sharp knife and a blow gun with poisened darts. There is noone there to help, just a bunch of cameras linked to a power source and a satilite. Now let the show begin."   
  
  
Before Thoughts: Joshia  
I can't belive how stupid I was. I agreed to go on a show where I might get killed by a maniac beacuse my girlfriend dumped me. Sometimes I wonder about the future of the human race. We are one of the dumbest, most foolish species on the planet and to prove it, we have shows like Temptaion Island. And now I signed up to kill myself. Oh well, at least I'll die looking good, in dark brown pants, a maroon tshirt, and dark brown boots. I might even survive. It's not probable, but it is possible.  
  
  
Before Thoughts: Seri  
I am on The Real Survivor. Just beacuse I was in the right place, at the right time for the wrong reason. My family needs money, and I am the only one old enough to work. Unfortuantly, my job as a cashier at a grocery store didn't help enough. Being a part time prostitute and full time cashier helped, but it was killing me. Then I slept with Bret for fifty dollars and sucked his dick for another fifty. Afterwards, he told me about this show and how they needed one more person. I am so thankful that they accepted me. I have to win, my family needs the money. And I can no longer be a whore; to do that will kill me. And if I die here, I am insured for enough to help my mother, father and siblings.   
  
  
Before Thoughts: Bret  
I'm gonna kill all those bastards here. I'm not the one they hired as a killer, but noone needs to know that. These people are not going to take the money I should have. After I win this show by legally killing everyone, I'll have it all. Money, power, beautiful women and anything I want. Everyone thinks I'm such a nice guy but wait until they deal with me using my attitude. And when I kill the killer, I will be king of the island and the money will be mine.   
  
  
Before Thoughts: Judas  
The Real Survivor. What an ironic name for such a funny concept. Everyone who is on this show has half a death wish and an over intense desire for money. Even me. If I die, oh well....in a way I was expecting that. If I live, despite the unlikelyhood of that accually happening, I'll be rich. In a very sick way, it's a win-win situation. I suppose that's what attracted me to this show in the first place; I couldn't loose anything but I could gain everything. And since my life is worth nothing, let the show begin.  
  
  
Before Thoughts: Sunny  
I can't wait until the show starts so I get to kill these fools. Years of being surrounded by morons and now I can legally kill some. Ohhhh.....this is going to be good. A type of sexual pleasure, but more of a corinaric ecstacy. Finally the world will be down by five fools, LEGALLY, thanks to me. Heh heh heh. Now, time to get this show on the road.   
  
  
Friday Evening: Joshia  
A taxi came to my house at seven thirty this evening. When the cabbie came to our door, my parents got the strangest look on their faces. I didn't want to worry Mom and Dad; I couldn't reassure them, or comfort them either. I just hugged them tightly and turned around. I will always remember how they looked. My mother, with her silver and white hair worn down, and her soft hazel eyes clouding over with sadness. She looked so old, ancient, and fragile. Then there was my father. He looked sad, but excited. Almost as if part of him wanted for me to go on this crazy thing. Almost, but not quite. I believe I am hoping for that, for if ones' own father wishes for him to die....what sancturary is left in the world?  
After getting in the cab, the driver apologized and put a blindfold on me. He explained it was so I wouldn't see the other people or have second thoughts. I told him I thought that was a wise decision on behalf of the producers. He agreed with me. We talked for a while as I was driven to the airport. The cabbie was very nice and constantly asked questions about my family. I answered most of his questions. After twenty minutes he put on the radio. It was playing "Baby, One More Time", a song I cannot stand. Nor could the driver, for he changed the station immedantly. He found a good rock station. So we listend to good music and occasionally sang along with the radio on our two hour drive. When we got to the airport; he helped me to find the plane I was supposed to board. Just before we parted, he gave me a small rosary. It was done in blue beads with white thread holding it together. I put it in my pocket and thanked him.   
"May God keep you." he said to me, smiled, then walked away. I don't know why, but it comforts me. On our way to a weekend in Hell, I shall pray.   
  
  
Friday Night: Seri  
I tell my family what I shall be doing this weekend. Miaya, my mother, gives me a bittersweet look. She doesn't wish for her eldest child to die; she knows that this could be the best break our family is given in a long time. After kissing my cheek, she prepares a fancy meal for my going away party. Veirran, my father, gives me another look. A proud gaze, something meant to encourage and strengthen me. Instead, I feel terror. My father wishes for his daughter to win; I know why he wishes me to win. It is not beacuse I am his child, it is so he may continue to survive. Rhea, Kerria, and Jonnah, my siblings look up at me with innocence. They are all so young. My parents had most of their children late in life. I am twenty, and the eldest. Rhea, she is nothing but a twelve year old girl and Kerria is only nine. Jonnah is the only male, and he is seven years old. None of them know what this means, nor why is it so saddening to Mother and I. They can tell though. Children always know when something is wrong. Rhea and Kerria hug me. I tell them that nothing is wrong.  
"Seri, why do you say so?" Jonnah asks, his dark eyes boring into mine.  
"Jonnah, just beacuse I leave for a while means nothing. I am going on a gameshow to help Mother and Father this weekend. If I win, we get a million dollars in American currency. That will help us greatly. I wouldn't have to work so much. If I loose, we only get eighty thousand American dollars." I do not say that I shall die. Mother innterupts our conversation with the call of our food. We go to eat.   
Our meal is simple, yellow rice with baked chicken. It is the most expensive food we have eaten in a while. Everyone eats in silence. I am alone with my thoughts, barely tasting our meal. Mother takes little food, just enough to feed a small bird. She constantly stares at me with agony reflecting in her eyes. I know she doesn't want for me to do this. Father just smiles and keeps saying of how wonderful this is. Halfway through dinner the horn of a car sounds. Rhea looks out and sees a taxicab. I assume it is for me. With a final hug to my mother, sisters and brother, I go to face my destiny.  
The cab driver is a woman. She looks to be in her thirtys, has pale brown hair and is somewhat heavyset. Gently, she takes me to the vechile waiting outside. After I enter the passengers seat I get blindfolded. It is not very hard to see through the fabric, but I do not look. An advantage got by cheating is not something I wish to have. If I do win, it shall be beacuse of my skills. The driver is silent as am I. I have no need to talk and she has no desire to begin conversation. The quiet envoleps us and it is peaceful. After spending much time in my thoughts I find that we are at the airport.   



End file.
